Secret Santa
by Hikari Midori-chan
Summary: It's Christmas time again, and the Teen Titans along with a new member, Draco, are getting into the holiday spirit by doing the traditional Secret Santa! But what happens when they don't get who they want?
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little thing that I never really got to for Christmas. Even though Christmas is over, please read it.It's probably going to be over in three or four chapters including this one. I'd like to thank tsukiryoushi for the opportunity to use Draco in my story. I hope you like it!

If any of you are reading my other fics, I'm planning to update them today, tomorrow, or the next day. Sorry for the inconvienence!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans or Draco.

P.S. The Secret Santa pair-ups aren't based on the actual pairings because that would beoddlyconvenient.

* * *

It was five days until Christmas and the Teen Titans were getting ready.

"**_Deck the halls with bows of holly, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Tis the season to be jolly, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Something, something, something, something, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" _**

"Beast Boy, would you please knock it off?" Raven shouted.

"Don't be such a Scrooge, Raven, am I right, Drake?" Beast Boy said. He was standing on a dangerously tall ladder putting ornaments on their dangerously tall Christmas tree.

"Actually, you're both right," Draco, the newest member of the team with amazing dragon powers said. "Beast Boy, if you don't stop, then you'll break our windows and Raven, you've got to get into the Christmas spirit!"

"Totally. Its _Christmas_ we're talking about, Raven. You can't miss out on it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Why not?" Raven said.

"Because this year, it's extra special," Beast Boy said. "It's our first Christmas with Draco!"

"Yippee," Raven said, unenthusiastically twirling her index finger.

"C'mon, Rae. You know you think I'm special," Draco teased.

"In your dreams."

"Anyway, what do you guys do here, anyway?" Draco asked.

"We do a Secret Santa thing," Beast Boy explained. "We take a piece of paper randomly from a hat and whoever we get we have to give a present to. We keep it secret until Christmas day. Get it?"

"Cool," Draco remarked. "Who did you guys get last year?"

"I got myself," Raven said. "It wasn't so bad last year, actually."

"Well, I bet Robin will find a way to make you get someone else," Beast Boy said.

"WE'RE HOME!" Cyborg hollered.

"AH!" Beast Boy shouted as he lost his balance on the dangerously high ladder.

Raven used her powers to keep Beast Boy from breaking his head, but the ladder was still tipping towards her. It was a good thing Draco was there.

"Why do you have to do this every single time you come home?" Raven asked in an annoyed voice.

"Honestly I don't know," Cyborg said. "But anyway. Time to pick the names for our Secret Santa!"

"And this year, we'll take out the names of the people who are picking," Robin said, glancing at Raven.

"That way, everyone can have someone different!" Starfire said, clapping her hands joyfully.

"Who's first?" Robin asked.

"How about Draco? We just added your name," Cyborg said, whipping out a top had filled with little pieces of folded paper.

"Sure," Draco said.

After Robin took out Draco's paper, Draco reached in and pulled out a piece. He unfolded it, read the name, and rubbed the back of his head.

Beast Boy unfolded a paper and breathed a breath of relief.

Robin unfolded a paper and sighed in disappointment.

Raven unfolded a paper and arched both eyebrows.

Cyborg unfolded a paper and smiled.

Starfire unfolded a paper and giggled.

"Okay, that's everyone!" Robin announced as if it wasn't obvious. "We've all got four days to get presents. So tomorrow, let's get to it!"

Everyone exited to their rooms thinking of being a Secret Santa.

_What are the odds? _Raven thought furiously. _How can I get this paper out of five? It's practically impossible! _

_How am I supposed to know what he likes? This is so not good, _Beast Boy thought.

_Too bad I didn't get Raven, _Draco thought. _But how am I gonna know what to buy? But then again, everything seems to bring joy to. _

_Why couldn't I get Starfire? _Robin wondered. _Hm, at least I didn't get Raven. But then again, she's got predictable taste in presents. Oh, shut up, Robin. You've got a challenge here! What do you know about him that he likes? _

_This is going to be a piece of cake, _Cyborg thought, smirking. The he frowned. _Oh wait. likes really exp expensive things. Ah, man. _

_this will bring me so much joy! Maybe even more than my former Christmas! _Starfire thought excitedly. _He will be so surprised!_

Looks like the good ol' had really mixed them up this time.

* * *

Yes, this is short. But thischapteronly gives you clues about who gotwho.Some are pretty obvious, though some aren't. Remember:

Raven thinks it's almost impossible to get this person.

Robin doesn't have Starfire or Raven.

Beast Boy doesn't know what his male person likes.

Draco's person likes just about anything.

Cyborg's person likes expensive things.

Starfire's person is a boy.

Hm. Now that I look at it,a lot of them are obvious. Oh well.R&R please!

-TTF


	2. Money Problems or Robin and BB's Fun Day

Here's the next chapter to Seret Santa! I'm glad everyone liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, got it?

* * *

"Raven? Raven? Yo, Rae, wake up!"

"What do you want, Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"Can you lend me a couple thousand bucks?" Cyborg asked.

"Lend as in give you money only to have you forget I ever lent it to you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then no," Raven said.

"Ah, c'mon, Rae," Cyborg pleaded. "I really need money."

"Even if I had a thousand dollars, I wouldn't give it to you so you can spend it on some pointless object meant for Secret Santa. It's the thought that counts," Raven said.

"Fine. I'll go ask Robin," Cyborg pouted childishly and walked away.

"I just can't believe it," Raven muttered to herself.

"Robin, can I borrow some cha-ching?" Cyborg asked.

"The last time I gave you money, you never returned the favor," Robin said matter-of-factly. He took a sip of water from his mug.

"I did," Cyborg insisted. "Remember? I was your Secret Santa last year, so technically I was giving the money back."

"But the mug was only two dollars," Robin said, pointing to the mug he was drinking out of. It read #1 LEADER. It looked like it was bought from an elementary school knick knack sale. Which it was.

"And look how useful it is!" Cyborg said, inching away.

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I'll…uh…be going now," Cyborg said nervously.

"Yo, Drake, my man!"

"Whussup, Cy?" Draco said, high-fiving Cyborg.

"We're pretty much best friends, right?" Cyborg said, placing his large mechanical arm around Draco which was three sizes as big as Draco's arm.

"Sure," Draco said, almost collapsing under Cyborg's arm's weight.

"And friends do stuff for each other, right?"

"Uh-huh. Uh, Cy? Can you—"

"And friends do stuff for each other just because their friends, right?"

"Yeah. Cy? You're a little—"

"And as your friend, I need a favor to ask you because we're friends and you'd be glad to help me, right?" Cyborg continued without noticing Draco's straining to get out from under Cyborg's arm.

Cyborg leaned a little on Draco because he had been walking around half of the tower.

"Can you lend me some money?" Cyborg asked, suddenly lifting himself off of Draco.

"Argh!" Draco fell to the floor, panting.

"C'mon, Drake. What do ya say?" Cyborg said, getting into the begging pose.

"I—pant—don't—pant—think—paint—so," Draco gasped.

"Some friend you are," Cyborg said as he trudged off leaving a panting Draco to die from the heavy pain of Cyborg's weight (A/N: Let's just say Cyborg's like, ten times as heavy as Draco is.) but not really.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg called.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked brightly.

Cyborg was about to ask for money but stopped himself. "What am I thinking?" Then he walked off rubbing his head. He didn't bother to ask Starfire because why would she have any Earth money?

Meanwhile, somewhere in Jump City….

"Thank you for your vast wisdom of the galaxy, Ms. Koriand'r," an astronaut said. "The world thanks you. Now we know where to get the food that will expand in a minimum time. This trip may end world hunger! The world thanks you."

"Ahem," Starfire said.

"And your payment will be entered into your savings account," the astronaut added.

"You understand this quest may take fifty years at the least?" Starfire said.

"Of course. That's why we will launch this baby into outer space," the astronaut said.

"What?" Starfire said, horrified. "You cannot—"

"3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!" the astronaut hollered maniacally.

Starfire inched away from the astronaut and flew off towards Titans Tower. "If I leave early tomorrow, I can be prompt in my job of part time at the Science Laboratory in Austria," Starfire said to herself.

Back at Titans Tower…

"What am I gonna do?" Cyborg whined. He was in his room. Then he got an idea.

He quickly typed in the Search Engine in Ebay.

"Hm…this'll have to do," Cyborg said to himself. He clicked on the picture of the item. _I can afford this, _Cyborg thought. He clicked the Buy Now button. Then he filled out the form and set the delivery for three days. He typed in the Titan Credit Card Robin had gotten as a gift from the mayor then smiled.

"There. Mission accomplished."

Cyborg may have solved his problem, but Beast Boy hadn't.

Robin was still drinking from his Christmas mug when Beast Boy popped in. Unfortunately, Robin had decided to take big gulps of water.

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy popped up in front of Robin.

Water torpedoed out from Robin's mouth and sprayed on Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted. "I was in the middle of drinking!"

"Yeah, about that," Beast Boy said. "You should really drink something either than water. Try soda. It gets you energized."

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" Robin asked irritably.

"I wanna spend the day with you, Robin, ol' buddy, ol' pal!"

Robin dropped his mug that broke into a million pieces.

"Wait, you want _me _to hang out with _you_?" Robin asked.

"Why not? We're best buds, remember?" Beast Boy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. Cyborg's your best friend. Either him or Draco," Robin said.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Robin!" Beast Boy laughed falsely, slapping his leg. "So, you wanna hang out?"

Robin figured it as because Beast Boy got him for Secret Santa. I mean, it was completely obvious and he was trained by the best superhero detective. But Robin decided to humor Beast Boy and how many times did he ever get to mess with Beast Boy? Even Robin had to have a little fun.

"Sure," Robin said. "You know when Cyborg gave me that mug last year? I was so mad, I decided that this year, if my Secret Santa doesn't get me a nicer and more thoughtful present, I'd make sure that person got what he—or she—deserved."

"Heh, heh," Beast Boy said, chuckling nervously. "That's great."

"Now, what should we do?" Robin said thoughtfully. Being trained by Batman himself, he was a master of disguise. "Oh, I know!"

"This is what you call fun?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not fun. We have to be good to all the citizens, don't we?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And especially the _senior _citizens, right?"

"I guess."

Robin had taken Beast Boy to Happy Acres, the home for senior citizens.

"I can't eat this young people food!" yelled an old lady. "I have no teeth! You, come here, sonny!"

"Eep! Yes ma'am!" Beast Boy squeaked as he obeyed.

"You chew this meat for me, now!"

"But ma'am, I'm a vege—"

"I don't care if you're Elvis Presley! Chew it, sonny!"

Beast Boy looked like he was going to cry. He stared down at the meat. The meat that used to be an animal but was shot and cut up and refrigerated meat.

"Uh, I have to uh, go chew meat for the other old lady at the end of the city, bye!" Beast Boy said quickly as he grabbed Robin and left. All in two seconds.

"Okay, Robin. That is just nasty! Let's do something that's fun and doesn't concern old people or meat, okay?" Beast Boy said.

"Well, I do have to meet the president…" Robin said. "It's confidential business."

"I can keep a secret! Take me!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Well…okay," Robin said.

"Yeah! So what do we have to do? Guard the president? Keep some secret files? Go on a top secret mission?"

"Sort of."

"We're guarding the door while the president does his _laundry_?" Beast Boy asked, wincing. He and Robin were standing outside of the president's laundry room door. "Doesn't he have people to do that for him?"

"Yeah, but he let them go on a cruise for the holidays," Robin explained.

"Doesn't he have _anyone _guarding him?"

"Yeah. But that's confidential. Don't tell anyone," Robin warned.

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't," Beast Boy sighed. "I wonder what the others are doing right now."

Back at Titans Tower…

_Draco…Draco…Draco…Draco, it's me…_

"Mm, Raven?" Draco said faintly with his eyes closed.

_Yes, it's me. Wake up, Draco…I said, WAKE UP YOU!_

Draco woke up and sat up quickly. He would've slammed his face into Raven's which would've ended up with their faces touching, specifically their lips but it didn't happen, unfortunately for us.

"Ow, what happened?" Draco asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't know. I found you lying on the ground. Are you okay?" Raven asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Draco said, getting up.

"Great. Now, can I ask you a favor?" She took out something that looked suspiciously like lipstick.

"Huh?" Draco said, agitatedly. "What're you doing, Rae?"

"What?" Raven said, moving the stick across her lips. "Oh, this?" Raven turned red. "I uh, just have chapped lips."

"Oh."

"Now, about that favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need to know about a person."

"Who?"

"Cyborg."

"Cy? Our _Cyborg_?" Draco said, wincing. "What for?"

"Can't tell you," Raven said, turning red.

"Why not?" Draco demanded, a little more sharply than he expected him to be.

"Fine, it's the stupid Secret Santa," Raven said.

"What?" Draco seemed dazed for a second. "_Oh_, the Secret Santa."

"Don't laugh, okay?"

"Why would I laugh?" Draco asked, relieved. Then the thought struck him as funny. "So _you're _Cy's Secret Santa. You have no clue what he wants, do you?" He stifled a chuckle. "That's almost like getting Beast Boy!"

"Yeah, well, at least I _didn't _get Beast Boy," Raven said solemnly. "Now can you tell me what Cyborg would want?"

"Uh, I don't really know. Something concerning his car or maybe videogames," Draco said.

"Well that's helpful," Raven said crossing her arms.

"Better than nothing," Draco said. "Now I need a favor from you."

"About what?"

"Starfire."

"S-Starfire?"

Meanwhile, Cyborg was doing nothing special and Starfire was off to her other part time job, working in the movie theater as the manager. Her fake name was Caitlyn Johnson.

"I've always adored the given name Caitlyn," Starfire said to no one in particular.

"I bet the others are having more fun than this," Beast Boy complained.

"Being a superhero and protecting everyone isn't always fun," Robin said wisely.

"Yeah, but this guy's socks could protect him," Beast Boy said, holding his nose. "No offense, Mr. President."

By this time, Robin was sick of Beast Boy's constant chatter and groaning. "You know what I'd really want for Christmas?" Robin asked casually.

"No, what?" Beast Boy asked a little too eagerly.

"I'd want—"

"No, wait, I already know," Beast Boy said. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before! Bye Robin. Have fun with the president's socks!" With that, Beast Boy strolled off only to get zapped by the security system and running for his life back to the tower although he only needed to run out of the building and then start walking normally but we all know how little a brain Beast Boy has.

"How am I supposed to know what Starfire wants?" Raven asked.

"I don't know! She hangs out with you, doesn't she?" Draco asked.

"Define 'hang out,'" Raven said. "Just give her a stuffed animal or something!"

"Fine," Draco said.

At that moment, Beast Boy started running by, knocking Raven down.

Once he passed, Raven was in the odd position of her in Draco's arms and yelling inappropriate words at Beast Boy. Then she noticed how she was sitting.

"Er, uh, I'll…be going now," Draco said as he put her down and sped to his room.

_Boys, _Raven thought with a shake of her head.

* * *

R&R please! I hope it wasn't too bad...

-TTF


	3. The Perfect Gifts

OMG! Sorry people! I just get these really bad habits of procrastination...not of greatest genes... Yeah, this'll probably be four chapters... I'm hoping that I'll get to use Draco for a more significant story (hint hint) even if it would be asking a lot.But anyway, I've kept all of you waiting long enough! On with the chapter!

By the way, I'm writing a script for a play at school. I get to be a producer! I get to be a producer! Yay me! Okay, now that I've got that out of my system, does anyone have any ideas? You don't NEED to give me ideas, I've got my own, but sometimes mine aren't as...original. Yeah, I said it, I'm NOT original! (runs into a dark corner and starts crying)

Disclaimer: (Insert sob story of not owning Teen Titans or Draco here)

* * *

The next day during her lunch break, Starfire consulted Draco about what she thought was significant. 

"Draco, I need your opinion on the grandest Christmas present for a certain someone," Starfire said.

"For who?" Draco asked with a mouth full of sandwich.

"It is a secret, but if you give your word that you will not tell anyone, I will tell you," Starfire said.

"Okay," Draco agreed.

"Promise? Promise on your Glieandr'ah," Starfire said. (A/N: Made that up)

"Er…okay?" Draco said.

"Glorious! All right, I need a gift for Raven," Starfire said, giving him her brightest smile.

"Wait a sec," Draco said. "You're kidding, right?"

"I am not unserious," Starfire said.

"Oh man, Raven's going to flip when she finds out you're her Secret Santa," Draco chuckled. "You're the last person she would suspect!"

"That is good, yes?" Starfire asked. "And you promised you would not reveal it to her."

"Yeah, I know. But why are you asking me?" Draco asked.

"Well, you _have _been going places together," Starfire said. "Like the store of books! Do you suppose Raven would like a new book?"

Draco thought for a while, a scene forming into his mind.

"_Raven, I am your Secret Santa!" Starfire squealed as she handed Raven her colorfully wrapped present. _

"…"

"_Unfasten it!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping up and down._

_Raven unwrapped her present to see a book. "Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus?"_

"Draco? You are not answering," Starfire said, waving her hand in front of Draco's face.

"Huh? Oh," Draco said, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, Star? I don't think Raven needs any new books."

"Oh, then maybe a painting. Oh! A portrait of herself! I shall paint it," Starfire said. "Robin always said that it is the thought that is most vital!"

Draco remembered Starfire's last painting. It was of Beast Boy. He shivered. "Erm, I don't think Rae's into paintings."

"Oh dear," Starfire said, thinking hard. "I never realized how aloof Raven is." Then her face brightened. "I know what Raven would like best! Thank you for your assistance, Draco."

"My pleasure," Draco smiled. "What're you giving her?"

"It is a secret," Starfire said mysteriously. Then she floated off into the darkness which was hard because it was light in the tower.

Draco shrugged.

Meanwhile, Raven was searching for a gift for her person.

"Robin, I need your help," Raven told Robin.

"Did everyone get me as Secret Santa or something?" Robin asked.

"What? No," Raven said. "What idiot would ask their person to do them a favor during Secret Santa? That's just obvious."

"I could think of someone…"

"Anyway, I got Cyborg, and I have no idea what to give him," Raven said.

Robin was about to tell her that she had told him her _Secret _Santa person but figured she didn't really care. "Don't you know what he likes? I mean, you guys sort of bonded when he almost lost the T-Car."

"I was just giving advice to his sorry self," Raven said, crossing her arms. "I have a soft spot for people looking miserable."

"Really?" Robin chuckled.

"Look, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Sure. Cyborg likes football, cars, practically anything electronic," Robin answered.

"Well, I know that much already," Raven said. "He has all those things."

Robin shrugged. "You could get him a videogame or something. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I don't want to look like some uncaring person who just gives their person a mug for Christmas," Raven replied.

"Tell that to Beast Boy," Robin said.

"I guess I'll find something," Raven sighed.

"By the way, do you have any suspicions of your Secret Santa?" Robin asked.

"I'm a telekinetic heroine, not a detective," Raven said. "Do you?"

"I don't have suspicions, I have answers," Robin said. He paused then said, "Beast Boy."

"Again?" Raven almost giggled but that would ruin her stoic disposition if she did it frequently.

"Go ahead and laugh," Robin said. "But I'm making sure he'd get me something that actually shows he has a caring heart."

"What, did you threaten him or something?"

"A bit."

"Geez, Robin. I thought you were supposed to be about all that 'it's the thought that counts' saying," Raven said. "Why are you being so devious?"

"Are you saying I'm like Slade? Because I'm not and if you think that then you are way off," Robin said speedily.

"I'm not saying anything. But what did you really want?" Raven asked.

"I was about to tell him anything that's not a mug or some kind of knick knack, but then at the last second he said that he already knows what I want," Robin shrugged. "I wonder what I'll get."

"Intriguing story," Raven said. "I'll be going." With that, Raven went off thinking that Robin deserved coal for being so selfish. Though his good deeds probably balanced out his selfishness…. But now, she had to find someone else who could help her out.

"Beast Boy, I need your help," Raven said.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"Erm…actually…"

"I can help!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "C'mon, ask me something, anything!"

"Yeah, stop shouting in my face," Raven said.

"Okay," Beast Boy backed up a bit and looked at her expectantly.

"Do you know what Cyborg would like for Christmas?" Raven asked.

"Mm…" Beast Boy said thoughtfully. If he told Raven that Cyborg wanted something that didn't cost too much, he'd probably get a better present and he could do his victory dance that he had been working on. But then he would be being bad and Santa wouldn't give him something nice…such a hard decision…

"I'll just go…" Raven started.

"No, wait!" Beast Boy ordered. "I've got it! He wants a screw driver!"

"A screw driver?" Raven said doubtfully.

"Yeah! You know, because he has a _screw loose_," Beast Boy laughed, slapping his leg.

"Right…" Raven sighed. "Look, I don't have time for lame jokes."

"Okay," Beast Boy said. "I think he wants Mega Monkeys 5! Return of the Apes!"

"No…I think that's what you want," Raven said, annoyed.

"Oh…yeah…"

"I'm not playing with you, Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Okay, okay," Beast Boy said. "He wants motor oil."

"What?"

"Motor oil."

"He has a tub full in the garage."

"He wants more."

"Why?"

"How should I know? Just trust me, okay?"

"I'd really rather not," Raven said. "I'll just pick something out on my own."

"Good idea," Beast Boy said. "I've got stuff to do anyway." He _did _have stuff to do, don't deny it. He just…can't think of anything right now.

Raven shrugged. Then she thought up the perfect gift for Cyborg. Dun, dun, dun…

"Hey Robin," Draco called.

"What's up, Drake?" Robin asked.

"Trying to think up a gift for Secret Santa," Draco said. "And since it would be ludicrous to not tell you who it is, I'll just tell you."

"The point of Secret Santa is that it stays a secret," Robin said. Pft. As if _he _knew everything.

"If you say so," Draco shrugged. He knew that everyone found out about who got who anyway, but he might as well humor Robin.

"So, what would make the perfect gift?" Draco asked.

"For who?" Robin asked.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to tell you," Draco said, confused.

"Well obviously I can't give you advice if I don't know who it is you're giving a present to," Robin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Geez, Draco. I thought you'd figure it out."

"Uh…okay…" Draco said. Robin must be having one of his mood swings again. "I got Starfire."

"You…got Starfire?" Robin looked a bit murderous.

"Yeah…" Draco said. "I don't know what to get her."

"You should know!" Robin said. "You've been living with her for what, a year?"

"It's more like eleven months…" Draco said uncomfortably. "But I always hang out with you guys."

"Oh, right," Robin said. "Okay then. She likes animals, flowers, chocolate, anything that sparkles…she likes most anything. Just don't get her anything gloomy I guess." Robin was thinking that Draco didn't deserve to get Starfire as his Secret Santa person but he wasn't about to _say _that.

"Yeah, I guess I already figured that out. Thanks though," Draco said as he walked away.

Yeah right was what Robin was thinking. "Yeah right," he said. That's Robin for you.

* * *

R&R I beg of you! 

-TTF


	4. The END

Whoo! This is the last chapter, everyone! I know that I'm terrible for not updating and Christmas has been over for months, and blah, blah, blah, but I have to say I'm not as satisfied and I don't deserve getting reviews...sniff. But still, it was great having Draco around and I wish I could've done a better job. Thanks again to tsukiryoushi for his magnificent character! It was fun while it lasted. Thanks for giving me more than my fair share of reviews everyone!

On another note, about a year back when I first started this thing I started a trilogy for the BB/Rae couple (even though I'm nota REALfan so it's kind of awkward) and that's when I realized I totally sucked at writing romance fics. I promised a whole two other fics, but it never happened. It's come back to haunt me and I have to say that even though my first one wasn't beaming (hey, it was like, my first one so give me a break!) I think I should continue with my newfound skills. Please support me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or DRACO THE GREAT, so get over it. I have.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and everyone was at least half-excited about what was going to happen. (A/N: I know it's quick but I've really gotta move on with this Christmas fiasco.) Beast Boy took the liberty of being the actual Santa in "Secret Santa" and wore an outfit complete with beard and pillow underneath his suit.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Beast Boy said in the jolliest voice he could utter. "Merry Christmas!"

"Humbug," Raven said under her breath.

"Sh," Draco warned. "C'mon Rae, get into the Christmas spirit!"

Raven glared at him.

"I'll just sit here!" Beast Boy plopped himself in the middle of Draco and Raven. Then he popped right up. "Oh wait!" He went around and placed Robin next to Draco who was next to Starfire. "There we go!"

The others stared at him in confusion but didn't pay much attention to it for long.

"Okay, the next present is to Starfire from…Draco!"

"What a surprise!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Star, you're supposed to say that _after _you open the present," Robin explained.

"Oh." She took the brightly colored package and unwrapped it ever so slowly. _Crinkle…crinkle…_

"Can we move along?" Raven said impatiently.

"Oh, but this colored manufactured paper is so beautiful…" Starfire said sadly.

"That's okay," Draco said. He whipped out a roll of wrapping paper. "Here!"

Starfire tore through the paper and took out her present. It was a cute teddy bear that held a present with the writing: "Merry Christmas!" on it.

"What a surprise!" Starfire exclaimed again. She squeezed it and suddenly music started to play. _Christmas _music. Starfire squealed happily and sang along to _We You a Merry Christmas _several times after squeezing the bear until its eyes popped out of its head but not literally.

"Okay, now this one's from Robin to Draco!" Beast Boy announced.

"Didn't see that coming," Draco remarked. He opened his present to see a book. It said "The Boy Wonder's Guide to Martial Arts." Draco raised both eyebrows. "…You shouldn't have?"

"You're welcome," Robin said.

"Next is Cyborg from Raven," Beast Boy said as he took out a medium-large box.

Cyborg didn't look _too _disappointed. He opened the box to see a book. But not just _any _book. It was a _hard cover _book of all the different kinds of cars in the world. "…Wow."

"You don't like it?" Raven asked.

"Nah, I like it," Cyborg said. "At least you didn't get me motor oil or something stupid like that."

"Yeah," Raven said, glancing conspicuously at Beast Boy who was contently rummaging through the bag.

"To Raven from Starfire!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Do you _have _to be so loud?" Raven asked, accepting the gift.

"Yes."

"Open it!" Starfire said excitedly. "I wonder what it is!"

"But didn't you get it?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you are right!" Starfire said. "I forgot!"

Everyone sweat dropped with the exception of Raven who was staring at her gift.

"Do you…not like it?" Starfire asked, looking a bit hurt.

"What? Oh, no! This is…this is the best present…I've ever gotten," Raven choked.

"What is it!" Beast Boy asked, ready to wrestle the present away from Raven.

Raven took it out. It was a necklace. A necklace with about…say…A MILLION JEWLS ENCRUSTED ON IT!

"It will control your emotions as well," Starfire said happily.

"I know," Raven smiled. "Thank you, Starfire."

Starfire giggled joyfully clapping her hands.

Draco looked a bit sad.

Raven looked at him for a second but her attention was pulled over to Beast Boy.

"Here's…MY PRESENT!" Beast Boy started tearing the paper. "Oh…and it's from Cy!" He saw that it was a videogame. He squealed like a…Starfire and read out loud. "Super Mega Ultra Monkeys Vs. Mega Ultra Super Gorillas! Man, you rock Cy!"

"Yeah, I know," Cyborg said as if he did things like this every day. As if.

"Okay, now the moment you've all been waiting for…" Beast Boy did a short drum roll on the floor. "This is to Robin from the one and only, yours truly!"

Robin opened the present and turned red. He picked up a plant. "Huh?"

"Ha!" Cyborg laughed. "Robin and Star sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I do not understand," Starfire said.

"It's simple, Star," Beast Boy said, leaping up and grabbing Robin's present. "This is called mistletoe. On Christmas if two people are underneath it, that means they have to smack lips," Beast Boy said, hanging the plant above Robin and Starfire. "Merry Christmas, Robin!"

"Beast Boy…" Robin said murderously.

"No excuses, boy wonder," Beast Boy said. "You and Star have to K-I-S-S!"

Starfire blushed. She knew how to spell. She looked at Robin and he looked at her. He was blushing too.

Draco yawned and stretched his arms out, bumping Starfire.

There was silence. The two blind lovers pulled away, now turning furiously red.

"I uh, gotta go do…thing," Robin said, dashing out of the room. "Merry Christmas!"

"I too must exit because…Santa Bear needs cleaning!" Starfire said, speeding to her room as well.

"That was smooth," Raven said after a while.

"Am I a great cupid or what?" Beast Boy said proudly.

Cyborg laughed. "Or what?"

"Hey, let's say I just got fed up with them not kissing and the first time didn't count!"

"What first time?" Draco asked.

"That's another story, let's not get into it," Raven said.

"That reminds me!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I have a present for you two too."

He hung the mistletoe above Draco and Raven.

"What?" the two exclaimed.

"Time to smooch!"

"Hey, if we were going to do…that, then why would we do it in front of you two?" Draco demanded.

"So we can post it up on the Raven website Cy and I have been hosting that no one knows about, duh!" Beast Boy said. He clapped his hands over his mouth. "Oops."

"Smooth move, BB," Cyborg said. "Uh, I've…got to go…read that wicked awesome book you gave me, Rae! See ya!"

"I'll go now," Beast Boy said quickly.

Raven sighed, frustrated. "I guess I'll go too."

"Wait, Raven," Draco said.

Raven waited.

"Uh, I've got a Christmas present for you," Draco said. He handed her a box. The box had small diamonds that spelled out her name It contained a beautiful silver necklace with a large black pearl in the middle.

"Oh…this is so surprising," Raven struggled to find the right words. "I love it. But…I didn't get you anything."

"Ah, that's okay," Draco shrugged. "I guess it's sort of nothing compared to what Star gave you but…I just wanted to give something to you, you know? We've been hanging out and what better time to give a good friend a present than Christmas?"

"I just remembered, I have a present for you too," Raven said. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Draco obeyed. He felt her hands in his and her lips closer than close.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Again, I am so not satisfied, but if you are, then I am! Tell me if you thought it was crappy or thought it was wonderful! R&R please!

-TTF


End file.
